geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Higurashi no Haku Koro ni Lost episode: The New Beginning
If you're a fan of animes like sailor moon, Tokyo mew mew/mew mew power, Cardcaptor sakura or any anime you remembered or heard of then you'll remember Higurashi no Haku Koro ni( or When They Cry), '''the anime take place in the year June 1983 and it shows psychological and some fucked up stuff in the anime that i remember. Like for instance shion killing and torturing satoko or characters being killed or being abused and bullied in the anime and in the manga books as well, fans of the anime have been asking the creator of higurashi no haku koro ni to bring it back and give the characters new design and see how the characters would look like if they were adults. Creator of higurashi Ryūkishi rei nana refused to bring the anime back after the cancellation in 2006 and times had change over the days ever since the anime was cancelled and no one actually remembers or hear of the anime, rumors were told on the internet that there was a secret episode of when they cry that was supposed to be the final episode of the show but somehow it was cancelled cause siren filmworks and chiba tv thought it was too disturbing. And the episode is called the new beginning the episode said to be cursed and the voice actors survived and died after the episode was made and we never got to see the episode or the fans who loved it. Shion and mion's real life voice actor satsuki yukino died from a car cash and rena's voice actor mai nakahara was diagnosed from bipolar disorder, and satoko's voice actor mika kanai was shot over the head and i'm not so sure if the cast of higurashi survived or lived to this day and i come across the episode and the devil didn't want the episode being made or god didn't want the episode to be being made. The episode begins with rika who is now an adult and she is 37 years old and she looks at her calendar and it was july 11, 2010 and she is sitting in the table writing someone in her notebook and tears strolling down her face as she writes while saying out the words. * ''I'm now 37 years old now and i'm so lonely ever since my friend satoko passed away, i didn't do it! she made me do it! it was shion not me the devil did it!'' * ''After the hinamizawa syndrome and oyashiro-sama curse has stopped i've felt so depressed ever since satoko got killed by shion and im 37 and i have two daughters and it's aiko who is a newborn and a daughter who is two years old and her name is misora.'' She stops writing and closed the notebook and stared at the screen for four seconds then a flashback of previous episodes like when the oyashiro sama-curse and hinamizawa syndrome was there in a few episodes, then we see shion( yes she is still at the time was 15) she is walking in the woods holding flowers and an teddy bear after she got out of the woods and the viewers saw satoko's gravestone and shion sobbed and place the flowers and the teddy bear near the gravestone and she mumbled something that i understand and she mumbled in a sad and heartbroken tone. " I-m..i'm so sorry satoko.'' Mumbled shion and tears stroking down her face and i couldn't have swore the voice actor of shion was really crying to make this scene sound so real." i...didn't mean to kill you s-atoko satoshi is not coming back isn't he?..'' Then a image flashed over the screen and it show a photo of rika with black eyes and she is holding a knife in her hand and she look at the viewer with no mouth as black tears strolled down her face, and a text appear on the screen and it said: 本当の呪いはあなたが悪魔を見るのですか?( '''the real curse is you! do you see the devil?) A Japanese woman can be hear screaming in fear and the photo of rika suddenly her pupils turned red and her head twitches in a creepy way, the scene cuts to renge and keiichi walking together from school what's even weird that there was still voices japanese a woman and few children whispering in the creepy ways and keiichi and rena stopped walking and then they hear mion's screaming. And the screen zoom out and show mion running away from something and ran to the graveyard she stopped running and the screen faded to black, and i mion yelling and yes the voice actor sounded like she is angry and scared. Mion: YOU KILLED HER DIDIN'T YOU YOU KILLED SATOKO AND NOW THE CURSE WILL NEVER STOP!!!! The screen comes back and it show mion shaking in fear as renge and keiichi approached her and they looked so worried. Rena: Mion what's wrong? this isn't like you! Keiichi: Mion? Mion pulled out something out of her pocket and it was a gun as was about to shoot she dropped the gun and started crying. Mion: Sh-e's coming..shion and now she killed satoko! Keiichi and renge were not moving and stared at mion who is still crying on the ground and it showed a another scene of shion crawling creepily towards satoko's bed as she got on top of her, satoko woke up with shion on top of her still holding the knife in her hand. Shion: Goodnight satoko satoshi will come back! The final scene shown a grown up version of mion and she is in a straight jacket and now she started at the picture of shion, and her she got a cut in her cheek and she was talking to herself. Mion: The curse is gone, the curse is gone, shion is gone! As the scenes cuts back to rika who is holding her baby in her arms and rika's child misora looked at the old picture of rika, satoko, keiichi and rena, mion. Misora: Mommy who are those kids in that photo? Rika looked at the photo and then look back at her daughter and then responded with. Rika: Those are my friends, but now they're gone. i'll tell you when you're older okay? Then the episode ended with no credits or with hanyuu telling about what's gonna happened in the next episode and i called the creator of higurashi and asked if he made the episode, but he said he doesn't remembered making the episode and we all think it's a fanmade or it's just forgotten media. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is or what sick made of a fan to make such a dark episode where the main characters of higurashi getting killed, i don't know if a fan made episode or someone wanted to fuck with the company or triggered the anime fandom. After all the episode was from the deep web but it was deleted by someone in the internet and i know that anime can be dark if it really was a real or fake episode, why won't anyone of filmworks won't tell us the about the unreleased episode of higurashi and proved to everyone that is actually a real episode. Category:Anime Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Anime Category:Deep Web Category:Unaired Episodes